User blog:Mistress Michaelis/Sherlock Quotes/A Study in Pink
Who likes the BBC show Sherlock?! I love him!!!! A Study in Pink (S1E1) Watson: We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name. Sherlock: I know you'rean army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him—possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think? {he exits and pops back in.} The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon. ---------- Watson: So you stopped her husband from being executed? Sherlock: Oh no. I ensured it. ---------- Sherlock: Brilliant! Yes! Four serial suicides and now a note. Oh, it's Christmas. ---------- Sherlock: You're a doctor. In fact you're an army doctor. Watson: Yes. Sherlock: Any good? Watson: Very good. Sherlock: Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths. Watson: Well. Yes. Sherlock: Bit of trouble too I bet. Watson: Of course. Yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much. Sherlock: Wanna see some more? Watson: Oh god yes. ---------- Sherlock: Possible suicides. Four of them. There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on! Mrs. Hudson: Look at you, all happy. It's not decent. Sherlock: Who cares about decent. The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on! ---------- Sherlock: I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world. I invented the job. Watson: What does that mean? Sherlock: It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me. ---------- Sherlock: Shut up. Lestrade: I didn't say anything. Sherlock: You were thinking. It's annoying. Watson: What am I doing here? Sherlock: Helping me make a point. Watson: I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent. Sherlock: Yeah well this is more fun. ---------- Sherlock: We've got ourselves a serial killer. Love those—there's always something to look forward to. Watson: What are you doing? Sherlock: Nicotine patch. Helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brainwork. Watson: Is that three patches? Sherlock:It's a three patch problem. ---------- Watson: I just met a friend of yours. Holmes surprised: A friend? Watson: An enemy. Sherlock: Oh! Which one? Watson: Your archenemy, according to him. Do people have archenemies? Sherlock: Did he offer you money to spy on me? Watson: Yes. Sherlock: Did you take it? Watson: No. Sherlock: Pity, we could have split the fee. Think it through next time. ---------- Watson: That's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case. Sherlock: Yes. Obviously. Oh perhaps I should mention I didn't kill her. ---------- Californian: Sorry, are you guys the police? Sherlock: Yeah. flashes ID. Everything all right? Californian: Yeah. Sherlock: Welcome to London. Watson: Where did you get this? "Detective Inspector Lestrade". Sherlock: Yeah. I pickpocket him when he's annoying. looks back Sherlock: Got your breath back? Watson: Ready when you are. runs off ---------- Watson: So what were we doing there? Sherlock: Oh, just passing the time. And proving a point. Watson: What point? Sherlock: You. ---------- Anderson: According to someone, the murderer has the case and we found it in the hands of our favorite psychopath. Sherlock: I'm not a psychopath, Anderson. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research. ---------- Cabbie: You're too modest Mr. Holmes. Sherlock: I'm really not. ---------- Sherlock: Who would sponsor a serial killer? Cabbie: Who would be a fan of Sherlock Holmes? ---------- Sherlock: Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me. Lestrade: Yeah. It's for shock. Sherlock: I'm not in shock. Lestrade: Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs. Sherlock: The bullet they just dug out of the wall is from a handgun. A kill shot over that distance, from that kind of a weapon, that's a crack shot you're looking for but not just a marksman, a fighter. His hands couldn't have shaken at all so clearly he's acclimatized to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger though so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service and... nerves of steel— Actually, do you know what, ignore me. Lestrade: Sorry? Sherlock: Ignore all of that. It's just the, ah, the shock talking. Lestrade: Where are you going? Sherlock: I just need to talk about the... rent. Lestrade: I've still got questions for you. Sherlock: Oh what now? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket. ---------- Sherlock: Are you all right? Watson: Yes of course I'm all right. Sherlock: You have just killed a man. Watson: Yes, I — pause It's true, innit. But he wasn't a very nice man. Sherlock: No. No, no he wasn't really, was he? ---------- Mycroft Holmes: So. Another case cracked. How very public spirited. Though that's never really your motivation, is it. Sherlock: What are you doing here? Mycroft Holmes: As ever, I'm concerned about you. Sherlock: Yes, I've been hearing about your concern. Mycroft Holmes: We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. And you know how it always upset Mummy. Sherlock: I upset her? Me? It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft! Watson: No. No, wait. Mummy, who's "Mummy". Sherlock: Mother. Our mother. This is my brother Mycroft. Watson: He's your brother? Sherlock: Of course he's my brother. Watson: So he's not— Sherlock: Not what? Watson: I don't know, criminal mastermind. Sherlock: Close enough. Mycroft Holmes: For goodness sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government. Sherlock: He is the British government. When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis. Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does for the traffic. ---------- Watson: So. Dim sum. Sherlock: Mm. I can always predict the fortune cookies. Watson: No you can't. Sherlock: Almost can. ---------- Sherlock: You did get shot though. Watson: Sorry? Sherlock: In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound. Watson: Oh! Yeah, shoulder. Sherlock: Shoulder! I thought so. Watson: No you didn't. Sherlock: The left one. Watson: Lucky guess. Sherlock: I never guess. Watson: Yes you do. Watson: What are you so happy about? Sherlock: Moriarty. Watson: What's Moriarty? Sherlock: I have absolutely no idea. Hope you enjoyed those. I certainly did ;D WARNING: hyperness may follow this......**WHY DID THEY KILL OFF SHERLOCK?!?!?!** P.S. "Sherlock Quotes/The Blind Baker" will be up soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Sherlock Category:Quotes